


In Dreams

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, Community: charlieficathon, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Charlie Weasley, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: In dreams - by digthewriter</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Written for [CharlieFicathon](http://charlieficathon.livejournal.com/profile)'s Birthday Month Comment Fest 2015 over on LJ.
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/12828.html).

That muscled chest, peppered with coarse ginger hairs. Shoulders flecked with freckles. His own hands reaching up, threading a finger through the nipple ring, ghosting across scales and flames of ink.

Charlie’s cock, thick and hard, pushing into him balls deep. Sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, grunts, moans. Smells of sweat, sex, heat and Potter.

Potter’s longer, thinner cock, held out for him to suck. Potter’s fingers threading through his hair, supporting him, guiding him, holding him as he thrusts his cock into Draco’s mouth.

Draco is filled, used, content…

Then he wakes.

If only he could dream forever.


End file.
